The Truth about Ferb Fletcher
The raw, uncut story of The Truth about Ferb Fletcher! For questions or comments, go to the story's blog. What You Think You Know (Intro) "Ferb lived with his Dad back in Britain a few years back. They moved to America, where Ferb's Dad married Linda Flynn." That's the story you THINK you know. But you want to know the real ''story. Here it is: Chapter 1: The Birth of Ferb 'Tall started back in the days of old. 1998, I believe. Madam Fletcher was going to have a baby. And Madam Fletcher's mother was the Queen of England. The Queen was extremely pleased that she would finally be a grandmother. Why, it was she who introduced her daughter to Lawrence Fletcher - and they got married and were about to bare a baby. See, Lawrence's Dad was one of the knights who protected the Queen from foreign enemies. Once the Queen found out he had a handsome son named Lawrence - she immediately wanted them to meet. Now the time had come. Madam Fletcher was in the birth room, as Lawrence waited outside. "Dwaah! Dwaah!", Madam Fletcher yelled from inside. "This... is... so... in the tense!", she cried. Then a loud pop was heard. Lawrence rushed into the room. There in the hands of Madam Fletcher, lay a new-born baby with strands of green hair, a big nose, and a sealed mouth. "Aw, is he not so cute?", Madam asked. "Yes. Yes he is", Lawrence stated, admiring his son. "Of course, there is still the matter of naming the child", the doctor said. "Oh yes. That too. Let's see. He has green hair. Which reminds me of herbs. That's it! We'll call him Herb!", Lawrence decided. "Herb Fletcher? That's sounds quite foolish don't you think, Lawrence?', Madam asked. "Foolish? Herb? Why don't we just make a combination of the two? Hoolish", Lawrence said, sarcastically. "Or Ferb", the doctor suggested. "Ferb Fletcher. Has a nice ring to it", Madam said. And so it was decided. The new heir to the throne was named Ferb Fletcher. Chapter 2: Royal School / Meeting Emily The next few years, Prince Ferb grew up from a baby to a toddler. He went to the smartest schools in the country, but seemed most particulary interested in construction. So Madam and Lawrence enrolled him in Kindergarten classes about building. This explains a lot of things. Ferb's compassion for construction grew to an impressive level. The royal palace thought the Prince had a gift. So they treated him like a special boy. Not like a normal kid. "Hello there Young Master", the maid said as she woke up Ferb. Ferb had a slight case of language-itis, so he could not talk much. "Hi" he simply said. "We'd better get you ready for school", the maid said. "Yes. Yes you should", Ferb said. So Ferb dressed in his Prince robe and took a limo to the private school. "Hello class. And Prince Ferb", the teacher welcomed. "Charmed", Ferb replied. "Today, we're gonna learn how to build a rollercoaster", the teacher said. ''She only does this for me. She doesn't care about the other students ''Ferb thought. ''Everyone treats me like a King. I just want to be treated like a normal kid. ''"Your Majesty", the teacher called. "Huh?", Ferb snapped back to reality. "When building a rollercoaster, what do you need along with a blowtorch", the teacher asked. Ferb thought of the most randomest thing that popped into his mind. "Peanut butter?", Ferb answered. The teacher looked at her book. "Why yes. Yes it is", she said. Ferb sighed. At recess, Ferb walked outside. "Hey look! It's Fat Ferb!", a group of mean kids laughed at Ferb. "Hey! I'm gonna be king oneday", Ferb said. "Yeah. And I'll be a Shakespearean actor. Ha ha", the mean boy laughed. Ferb marched off. "Grr...", he growled at the boys as he walked forward. Ferb bumped into a girl. They both landed in the sandbox. "Oh my. I'm so sor--", the girl began. The two looked at each other. "Uh... hi", Ferb said. "Hi... I mean. Hello, Your Majesty", the girl said. Ferb helped her up. "You can call me Ferb", Ferb said. "Ok then ''Ferb. My name is Emily Kinney. Nice to meet you", the girl said. Ferb nodded. "Well... see you around", Emily said and she turned around to talk to her friends. Ferb sighed. Chapter 3: Inviting Emily Ferb took the limo home to the castle where the staff welcomed him. "Hello Your Majesty", they all welcomed him. "Hi", Ferb replied on schedule. He walked over to his room and laid down on his bed. Lawrence came in. "Hey there Ferb. Nice day at school I hope", he said. "Yeah. I met this girl named Emily', Ferb said. "Really?", Lawrence asked. "What's she like?" "She has pretty yellow hair", Ferb described. "I see. Would you like to invite her to dinner?", Lawrence asked. Ferb jumped up. "You can do that?", Ferb asked. "Ferb son, you can do anything you want when you're a prince", Lawrence said. Ferb didn't like that. He never asked to be a prince. It just... happened. All Ferb wanted was to be a normal boy. But just imagine the chances of that happening... Before long, it was dinner and Emily was sitting right next to Ferb. "I must say. It is a pleasure to be in the presence of the royal family", Emily's mom said. "Well it was all Ferb's idea", the Queen said. Ferb blushed. After the meal, Ferb walked up to his room and Emily followed. "Wow. This is a cool room", Emily said. "Hm. I guess it is", Ferb said. "I bet you're so happy to be a Prince huh?", Emily asked. Now was Ferb's chance. "Not really", he said. "I've always wanted to be a normal kid. Royalty is just too much glamour", Ferb admitted. "Huh. I guess royalty isn't all its cracked up to be", Emily said. "It's nice to have someone understand me", Ferb said. He and Emily looked at each other. Chapter 4: Appointing of the Prince Just then, Lawrence bursted in out of nowhere. "Ferb! Emily! Come quick! The Queen has collapsed!", he blurted. "What?!", Ferb and Emily shouted. The three rushed outside where the Queen was being taken away by an ambulance. "Oh no", Ferb said. "There goes your Grandma, Ferb", Emily said. Ferb couldn't help but giggle. "This isn't funny Ferb. The Queen could die", Lawrence lamented. "I didn't think the situation was funny, I just ---." "Shut up, Ferb. We have to wait and see if she's alright", Lawrence said. "There's a guy who cares about his mother-in-law", Emily whispered to Ferb. The next week, the royal family visited the Queen in the hospital. "Mom, what the heck happened?", Madam Fletcher asked. "It's just one of those old lady things. I may not have much time to live", she said. "Mom, don't say that", Lawrence said. "I'm not your mother", the Queen said. "Your his mother in law", Ferb said. "Shut up, Ferb. This is an adult matter", Madam Fletcher said. Ferb left the room. Outside, Emily was waiting for Ferb. "So how's Gramma going?", Emily asked. "She might not make it", Ferb said. "Who's gonna take her place?", Emily asked. Ferb shrugged. "This is getting intense", Emily said. Lawrence opened the door. "Ferb, can you come in please", he called. Emily gave Ferb a thumbs up. Ferb walked inside. Madam Fletcher spoke up first. "Listen Ferb. The Queen may not make it out of the hospital alive", she said. "So we need you to take her place", Lawrence said. Ferb gasped. Could this be true? King Ferb? He liked the sound of that. "But before that happens, we have you anoint you", one of the butlers said. "The ceremony will take place tomorrow", a maid said. Emily bursted into the room. "Oh my gosh! Ferb, King of England! That is so totally awesome!", Emily cheered. "Ms. Kinney, this does not concern you", Madam Fletcher said. "Aw keep your dress on. I have to be here with my best friend", Emily said. A minute later she was kicked out of the hospital. "Fine suit yourself. See you tomorrow, Ferb!", Emily called. Ferb gulped. It seemed that by the time he was finished gulping, it was tomorrow. Chapter 5: Attacked Ferb was dressed in a King's robe with his hair curled. Ugh. I feel like such a dork ''Ferb thought. "Come on son. Your crown awaits", Lawrence called. Ferb walked onto the red carpet. Trumpets started playing. "Presenting Prince Ferb Fletcher!", the squire shouted. Everyone clapped. Ferb couldn't help but smile and wave at his adoring fans. Madam Fletcher pinched Ferb. Ferb twitched. "Who are you, Jay Leno? Act like a king", she commanded. ''Why don't you act like a Queen instead of bossing people around Ferb thought. "Will the Prince step forward?", the Queen asked. Ferb walked up to the Queen. "I know anoint thee, Ferb Fletcher, King of Bri--." Suddenly, a group of masked men came crashing through the windows and started firing machine guns! "What the HECK?!", the Queen yelled. Ferb ducked behind the throne. "'Tis I. Santego. I've come to take over Britain", the villain said. "You'll never take over Britain", Lawrence yelled. "Over my dead body!", Madam Fletcher yelled. "Fine then", Santego and he tossed a grenade at Madam. It blew up in her face and she fell down. "NO!", Lawrence yelled. Fire sprout up from the ground. "You shall all bow down before me!", Santego yelled. This was not what Ferb was worried about. Ferb was worried about Emily. He spotted her being choked by one of the minions. Ferb sprang into action. He jumped through the air and kicked the minion in his jaw. Ferb grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her over to the exit. "Ferb!", Lawrence called. He looked at his dead wife... then at Ferb. He ran after the little boy. Lawrence escaped the castle as it exploded behind him. A squirt of blood flew out from the upper window and landed on him. "Dak!", Lawrence yelled and he tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. Ferb turned around and noticed his unconscious Dad. "Emily! We have to help my Dad!", Ferb called. He and Emily carried Lawrence over to a chariot. "Let's get out of here!", Emily yelled. The two friends (and an unconscious adult) rode away from the castle on a new set of wheels. Chapter 6: Escape The chariot rolled on until it keep to a steep road. "Why's the road so thin?", Emily asked. "And why does it end over there?", Ferb asked. Before they knew it, they were driving off a cliff! "Daaah!", Ferb and Emily asked. "It's been nice knowin' ya Ferb!", Emily shouted as she hugged him. "It's not over yet!", Ferb shouted. He took a hairdryer and a piece of rope and made a grappling hook out of it. "So building class paid off after all", Emily said. A hook shot out of the grappling hook and tied to the edge of the cliff. "Take my hand Emily!", Ferb yelled. "Now what's all this then?", Lawrence said as he woke up. "Oh son of a ---!", he yelled. Emily, who was hanging onto Ferb's hand, held onto Lawrence's foot. The chariot tumbled down.... down.... down.... CRASH! "Wow", Lawrence said. Ferb pulled everyone up. Emily kissed Ferb on the cheek. "That was a very brave thing you did Ferb. You saved our lives", Emily said. "Well... I, uh...", Ferb stammared. "Don't be so modest, son. You're a hero", Lawrence said. "All things aside, what do we do now?", Ferb asked. Everything was silent for a moment. "I've got an idea", Lawrence said. The three survivors walked over to a big building. "What's this?", Emily asked. "This, Emily, is...", Lawrence began. He opened the door. "... the Royalty Relocation Program." Inside were a whole bunch of scientists and computers, and there was a big screen in the center of it all. "Should Ferb have any problems, we can send him here to relocate somewhere else", Lawrence said. "So we'll be safe?", Emily asked. "Well, Ferb and I anyway", Lawrence said. "What? What about me?", Emily asked. "You'll have you stay hidden here", Lawrence said. "But... the gang and... what about Ferb? He needs a friend", Emily said. "Frankly, any place away from those freaks is fine with me", Ferb stated. "So it's decided", Lawrence concluded. Chapter 7: Royalty Relocation Program Ferb, Lawrence, and Emily walked up to a guy who looked like the head of it all. Lawrence tapped his shoulder. "Um... hello there." The guy turned around. "Huh? Oh you! You're the Queen's son-in-law. What are you doing here?", the guy asked. "The palace was just attacked. We need somewhere to hide", Lawrence explained. "It was? Oh dear. They might come looking here for you. We must relocate you immediately! FYI, the name's Wheezer. Joe Wheezer", the guy named Joe said. "(snicker) Joe Wheezer", Emily muttered. "So you're makin' fun of my name, eh? Who are you anyway? You're not royalty", Joe asked. "She's MY best friend, Joe", Ferb said. "Oh! She is?! Eh heh. Sorry about the inconvenunce, Prince Ferb", Joe said. "Come this way." The three heroes followed Joe throughout the laboratory. "As you can see, the Royalty Relocation Program specializies in saving various kings, queens, princes, and princesses from murderous maniacs by having them live in other places. Usually far away from home", Joe explained. "Are you sure? I mean, I've spent my entire life and I couldn't bear to--", Lawrence started. "Who cares about you? It's the Prince that's the concern!", Joe yelled. "OK. OK. Yeesh", Lawrence said. "So... Emily has to stay here?", Ferb asked. "I guess so. It might be years before we see each other again, Ferb", Emily said. "Well then I'll be counting the days", Ferb said with a smile. Emily smiled back. Suddenly, some random guy in a black cloak came out of nowhere and put Emily in a headlock! "What the--?! Let go of her you BEAST!", Ferb yelled. Ferb would've punched the guy if Joe didn't stop him. "They're just taking Emily away. She doesn't have a right to be here", Joe explained. "But....", Ferb studdered. Emily was pulled away, never to be seen again. However, Ferb could've sworn he saw her mouth the words "See you later." Ferb and Lawrence walked up to a gigantic screen. "What's this for?", Lawrence asked. "To pinpoint the exact correct location you should go". Joe said. He pulled out a piece of Ferb's hair. "Ow! What's wrong with you?", Ferb asked. Joe put the hair on a disk and pressed a button. The disk went into the computer's hard drive and a loading bar appeared on the screen. "This should determine where you go", Joe said. "Here it is. Prince Ferb shall be transported to--." Chapter 8: Plane Panic! "--New York City?", Joe said, confused. "That's too obvious. We must take you to the last place anyone would ever look." "Which is where?", Lawrence asked. "Danville!", Joe said. "Which Danville?", Lawrence asked. "That's the beauty of it! There are so many Danvilles, no one would know where to look", Joe said. "Oh gee, look at the time. We must get some sleep", Lawrence said, looking at his watch. "In light of all the disasters that accured today, I'm not sleepy", Ferb said. "Don't worry. There's a hotel next door where you can stay at. I'll get you a flight to Danville and you should be able to leave by tomorrow morning", Joe said. "Thanks", Lawrence replied. Ferb and Lawrence were taken to the Britain Bed and Breakfast Hotel ''were they stayed for the night. As Ferb was about to step into bed, he asked "Dad, do you think the palace will be all right?" "I dunno, Son. But we'll never know", Lawrence said. "But this is our home. And it's in danger. We can't just run away", Ferb said. "Ferb... (sigh). Sometimes in life, to save ourselves, we have to give up the thing we want most." "Really? 'Cause to me, it seems like you're being a coward." "Ferb, I... I just need you to bare with me. When the time comes, we'll do the right thing. You understand?", Lawrence asked. "Yes", Ferb nodded. But he didn't. The next morning, they left for the airport. Lawrence waved at Joe and hopped into the plane with Ferb. Joe walked back to the Royalty Relocation Headquarters. "Another royal family saved", Joe muttered to himself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was pulled into a closet. "What the heck--?!", Joe started. A masked man pulled out a knife and held it to Joe's neck. "Where's Ferb?", the man asked. "Ferb? Whatda--? I know nobody by that name", Joe lied. The masked man pinned Joe against the wall. "Stop lying! Where is he?!", the man yelled. "At the Royalty Relocation Program, we believe in secre---." The man strangled Joe. "You don't wanna make me mad", the man said. Joe had no choice. He had to do it. Ferb and Lawrence were sitting in first class, seats titled, soda can in hand. "Ah, this is the life. Isn't it, Ferb?", Lawrence asked. Ferb shrugged. "Nothing could go wrong", Lawrence said. Suddenly, a missle hit the plane and one half of it exploded. "Daaah!", Lawrence yelled. He held onto the edge of the plane. "Dad!", Ferb yelled. He rushed to help his Dad. Then, Santego came flying through the air and slashed Ferb with a sword! Ferb landed on the floor. Santego breathed in through his nostrils. "Most assuredly Prince Ferb, you forgot ''my ''good-bye", he said and he pulled out a gun at Ferb. "Good-bye." Ferb jumped up and kicked the gun out of Santego's hand. "Duh--" Ferb punched Santego in the jaw! Santego flew through the air and fell off the plane into the dark chasms below. "Yeah!", Ferb cheered. "Son, look out!", Lawrence yelled. Ferb turned around. The plane was about to hit an iceberg! Ferb jumped off the plane as it crashed into the 'berg and exploded! Ferb fell into the dark chasms below. Chapter 9: Dark Chasms and Pirate Ships Ferb fell... and fell... and fell... and, ah, forget it....... SPLASH! "Glub", went Ferb. He rushed to the surface. "Gasp!", he took a long breath of air. Apparently, he was in the middle of the ocean. He didn't know what to do. Just then, the plane (on fire) came tumbling down in the water with a CRASH! The uproar caused a wave that stood 1000 ft above Ferb. "Dwaaah!", Ferb yelled. SPLOOOSH! Ferb was hit full force by a gigantic wave and sent tumbling down once again. When he got to the surface, bits of plane swirled around him. "Ugh", Ferb groaned. Out of nowhere, something came falling out of the sky. When Ferb looked closely, he found that it was his Dad! SPLASH, went Lawrence. "Dad, you okay?", Ferb asked as he brought his Dad up to the surface. "Just peachy, Son. But I'm afraid we've nowhere to go", Lawrence said, "But that doesn't matter as long as we're together." Ferb and Lawrence hugged. Out of nowhere, a bomb soared through the air and landed next to Lawrence. "A bomb!", he yelled. BOOM! Ferb and Lawrence were sent flying through the air and landed on a wooden floor. They were on a pirate ship! The Captain stepped to Ferb. "Who must yar be?", Captain asked. "I'm Ferb Fletcher, nice to make your aquaintance", Ferb held out his hand. "Uh...", Captain said as he held his hook hand. "If yer don't want a nasty cut, I suggest we skip the formalities", the Captain said. "Anyways, welcome to me ship: the Danville Demon!" "Danville? That's quite convenient. That's where we're going", Lawrence said. Captain aimed his hook at Lawrence. "Who might yer be, tresspasser?", Captain asked. "I'm his father!", Lawrence said, pointing to Ferb. "Lies, is all! We don't take kindly to strangers. You'll have ta walk the plank!", Captain yelled. Lawrence gasped. "You can't make me--", Lawrence started. "Too late! Yer already on the plank", Captain said. "What--?" Lawrence looked down. He stood above the cold waters on a thin piece of wood. Ferb tried to save his dad but the pirates chained him to a pole. "Dad!", Ferb called. The Captain pushed Lawrence. "Noooooo!", Lawrence echoed as he tumbled into the ocean. Ferb wouldn't stand for this. He took the chains, tied it around the Captain's throat and choked him! "Gak! Help, me mateys!", Captain begged. The pirates just stood there. "Well, whatcha waitin' fer?! Aak!", Captain asked. One of the pirates shrugged. Ferb let the Captain go. He - he being the Captain - gasped for air. Ferb ran to the side of the ship and used the chain to catch Lawrence. The chain caught Lawrence's foot and Ferb pulled him up. But it was not over yet. The pirates all had guns and swords pointed at Father and Son. "Don't mess wit dee pirates, lad. We're a bloodthirsty bunch", the Captain threatened. Ferb had an idea. He aimed a cannon at the pirates and fired! BOOM! With the pirates temporarily knocked out, Ferb and Lawrence climbed into the cannon and shot themselves into the air. "Consarn it!", the Captain said. "Well, you could have---" "Shut up fool, I'm angry!" Chapter 10: Danville Ferb and Lawrence soared above Danville. "Wow. This is a nice city", Lawrence said. "Yes. Yes, it is", Ferb replied. Suddenly, Ferb & Lawrence started descending. Then they were falling.. falling... FALLING! "Wah! We're gonna crash!", Lawrence yelled. Ferb quickly took off his shoe and used the shoelace as a lasso. He then threw the shoelace-lasso so it would get caught on a pole. When it did, Ferb & his Dad swung through the air. However, the shoelace broke and Ferb & Lawrence were sent flying through the air again! They crashed into a building and shards of glass went flying everywhere! "Dak!", yelled innocient patrons. Ferb & Lawrence landed on the floor as glass fell around them. "What the heck?", the Boss asked. "How did this happen?! And why the windows broken and the desks turned upside down? And.. why are there two random people ''dead ''on the floor?!!" "I don't think they're dead, Boss", the doctor said, "They might be very much alive." "I don't care! Get 'em out of here and get back to work!", the Boss commanded. Ferb & Lawrence were dumped in a trash can. Ferb was the first of the duo to come to. "Huh? Wha-where are we?", Ferb asked. "We seem to be in a trash can", Lawrence observed. "Ew", Ferb replied. The two got out of the rubble. "Well, we best go look for a place to stay. Preferably an apartment", Lawrence said. "How about there?", Ferb asked, pointing to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. apartment. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Agent P bust threw the door into Doofenshmirtz's room. "Aw, Perry the Platypus. It seems like you've come at the absolutely perfect time", Doof said, "That is, the perfect time to be IMPRISONED!" Doof pressed a button on a remote and a trap fell on Perry. "Ha ha! Now Perry the Platypus, behold my newest creation: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc", Doof announced. Perry gave a confused look. "See, there are lots of evil scientists who just can't get a break. So I've made a company for all villains to join together and help me take over the Tri-State Area! And at a low price too", Doof explained, "But the only bad thing is that no one's joined yet. But surely someone has to to show up in a matter of ---" DING DONG! "Ooh. Maybe someone's gonna join the association", Doof said as he walked over to the door. Chapter 11: The Flynns Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the door to see Ferb & Lawrence. "Hello there. I - Hey, aren't you a little young to be involved in evil?", Doof asked Ferb. "Yes. Yes, I am. But that's not what we're here for", Ferb said. "You are the owner of this apartment building, right?", Lawrence asked. "Yes, yes I am", Doof replied. "Well do you think we could rent a room?", Lawrence asked. "Sure. Let me show you around. Hold on, Perry the Platypus. I've got customers", Doof called. Ferb looked at the platypus. Perry quickly hid his hat and made that chattering noise. "Hm", thought Ferb. Doof showed Ferb & Lawrence all the available rooms in the building. Finally, Lawrence saw one that was perfect. "We'll take it!", Lawrence said, handing Doof $100 in English money. "Hey, this is British money. You guys from Britain?", Doof asked. "Yeah. We fled because of some evil dictator", Lawrence explained. "Huh. I have a cousin who wanted to be a dictator", Doof said, "I think his name is Sante--" CRASH! "Perry the Platypus!", Doof yelled. "One second", Doof said to the Fletchers as he ran up the stairs. "That guy's weird", Ferb said. "Now Ferb, don't make fun of people. Even if they do have pointy noses", Lawrence said. Upstairs, Perry had broken free of Doof's trap! "Not so fast, Perry the Platypus!", Doof yelled as he shot his ray gun rapidly. Perry dodged the bullets and kicked Doof in his head! Doof crashed through the window and fell down. However, he had planted a bomb on Perry that would explode any second. Perry saw this and tried to pry it off, but 'twas too late! The bomb exploded, sending Perry tumbling down into Ferb & Lawrence's room! "Hey look. It's that platypus the big-nosed guy had", Ferb said. "He looks hurt", Lawrence said. Perry chattered weakly. "We better return him home", Lawrence said, picking the poor animal up. "What does his collar say?", Ferb asked. "''PERRY THE PLATYPUS. IF LOST, PLEASE RETURN TO 2308 MAPLE DRIVE", Lawrence read. "Let's return him", Ferb suggested. As Ferb & Lawrence walked to the address with Perry, Ferb asked "If Perry belongs to another family, then why was he with that other guy?", Ferb asked. "I dunno, Ferb. I dun-no", Lawrence said, "Look. We're here." Ferb knocked on the door. A young boy by the name of Phineas Flynn opened the door. Chapter 12: Ferb Meets Phineas "Hello, who are you", Phineas asked. "Um.. well, we found your platypus", Lawrence said. "Perry!", Phineas cheered. Phineas walked back inside the house. "Mom, some random guy and his freaky green-haired son with a big nose is at the door!", Phineas called. Linda Flynn came to the door. "Oh thank you, Perry's been missing for weeks", she said. "Oh, I bet you'd like the reward wouldn't you?" "Oh, no thank you. Your happiness is all the reward for me", Lawrence said, with a smile. Linda smiled back. Ferb looked inside the house. "Well, whatcha waitin' for?", Phineas asked, "Come in." Ferb walked into the Flynns' house. He looked at the table with a bunch of building blocks shaped like the Empire State Building. Ferb went to touch it when Phineas pushed him away. "Hey, Fat Nose! Don't touch this, a lot of work has been into this", Phineas yelled. Ferb started to shed a tear. "Listen I'm sorry okay? It's just... Mom says I have a gift for construction. As a matter of fact, I love building", Phineas said. Ferb smiled. "What a coincidence. I like building too", Ferb said. Phineas smiled too, "Really? That is so coo--" Phineas caught himself. "I mean.. aren't you a little young to be into construction?", Phineas asked. "Yes. Yes, I am", Ferb replied. There was a long silence. "Great, so am I", Phineas said. Suddenly, a girl jumped in through the window. "Oh hi, Isabella", Phineas greeted. "Hi Phineas", Isabella said with hearts in her eyes. "Whatcha doin'?" "I'm talking to my new friend. He found Perry", Phineas said. "That's great", then she held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro", she said. "Ferb Fletcher", Ferb shook Isabella's hand. "OK Ferb, it's time to go", Lawrence called. "OK. Bye Phineas. Bye Isabella", Ferb said. "Bye Ferb", Phineas and Isabella said. Perry chattered as Ferb walked past him. "Farewell, Linda", Lawrence said. "Bye Lawrence", Linda said. After they left the Flynns' house, Ferb asked, "Hey Dad. You think we can go back to the Flynns' house soon?" "Sure. They seem like nice people", Lawrence replied, "Plus the mother is cute." Ferb stopped in his tracks. Cute? Cute?! CUTE?! Mom DIES and now Dad thinks some random lady is CUTE?! Ferb thought. Things were about to get difficult. Chapter 13: The Next Visit Ferb & Lawrence walked to their apartment. Lawrence used the key to open the door to their room and plopped down on his bed. "Say Son, would you like to go back to the Flynns' tomorrow?", Lawrence asked. "Sure", Ferb replied. He had to keep a close eye on Dad and this new lady. Right then, a random cell phone started ringing in one of the drawers. "Who's phone is this?", Ferb asked, holding it up. A young girl no more than 11 barged into the room and snatched the phone from Ferb. "Do you mind?!", she said as she answered her phone. "Oh hello Jenny. Yeah, it's me Vanessa ---", the girl said as she left the room. "Huh". Lawrence simply stated. A few hours later as Ferb sat quietly in his bed, he heard Dr. Doofenshmirtz shout "Vanessa! Stop leaving your cell phone in the customers rooms!" out in the hallway. The next morning, Ferb and Lawrence walked over to the car rental place. "Yes, I just moved here from England. I need a new car. Name's Lawrence Fletcher", Lawrence told the clerk. "Fletcher? You wouldn't be related to the royal family now, would you?", the clerk asked suspiciously. "Funny you should ask. I---" Ferb stomped on his father's foot. "OW! What was that for?", Lawrence asked his son. "Ix-nay on the royal-stay", Ferb muttered. "Oh. Um... well, uh...", Lawrence said, "Fletcher's just a common name. Can I have that car now?", Lawrence told the clerk. The Fletchers got a new car and drove off to the Flynns' house. Lawrence knocked on the door. Candace Flynn opened the door. "Who are you guys?", she asked. "Um.. we're friends of your mother", Lawrence said. Candace stared Lawrence in the eye. "Listen, I don't know what charade you're trying to pull Bucko, but I--", Candace started. "Oh hello there Lawrence", Linda called. "What the--?", Candace started. "Mom, you know them?", Candace asked. "Yeah. They returned Perry the other day while you were at the mall", Linda explained. "Humpf", Candace muttered. "Oh hey Ferb", Phineas said, greeting his new friend. "Ugh. Twerp, you too?", Candace asked. "Uh-huh. Ferb's into construction too", Phineas explained. "What?!", Candace screamed. "Aaaaah!" Candace ran up to her room and shut the door. "What's wrong with her?", Ferb asked. "She's not the building type", Phineas said. "Come, let me show you my room." Ferb followed Phineas into his room. Phineas opened the door. "Wow. This is your room?", Ferb asked. "Yep", Phineas replied. There were a lot of signs that this boy liked building. There were helmets and hammers and posters of pre-built houses on the walls. "Father would never let me put all this in my room", Ferb said. "What about your dad?" "Um..", Phineas stammared. "I don't really know. He.. left a long time ago", Phineas said. "Aw, I'm sorry. It's kinda like that with my Mom. I mean, I met her but... I won't be seeing her anymore", Ferb lamented. The sad party was broken by the song of music coming from downstairs. "What the heck is that?!", Phineas asked. He and Ferb went downstairs to investigate. Downstairs, Linda and Lawrence were dancing to the musical styles of Love Handel. ''If you're feelin' lost down in your soul. If you need a little something to make you feel whole. Just remember who you were when you were in control. Just get together with some friends and play some rock 'n roll! Music makes us better! Brings us together! And helps us get back that spirit they stole! ''Linda & Lawrence laughed as they danced with joy. "Look how happy they are", Phineas admired. "By this rate, Dad'll probably ask your Mom on a date", Ferb said. "Yeah... before you know it they'll---", Phineas started. He and Ferb looked at each other. They had the same crazy idea. "What if, by some crazy chance, your Dad and my Mom got married?", Phineas asked. "Then you and I'd be stepbrothers", Ferb said. "That would be so cool!', they both said happily. Candace overheard this and walked over to the boys. "Listen, they just met yesterday. It would be a long shot before they would ever---", she started. "Linda darling, would you... like to go out with me sometime?", Lawrence asked. Candace fainted. "Oh Lawrence, I'd love to!", Linda said happily. "Yes!", Phineas and Ferb quietly cheered. Chapter 14: The Date "That's excellent! Uh... how about a fancy restaurant, Friday at 7?", Lawrence suggested. "That'd be great. I'm sure that the trendy restaurant down the street would be the perfect place", Linda said. "Okay, see you then. Come on Ferb", Lawrence called. "Farewell, Phineas. Nice meeting you, Candace", Ferb said. "Yeah, whatever", Candace said, still surprised at what had happened. When the Fletchers had left the house, Lawrence said, "Ferb, I've felt a feeling I 've never felt since I met your mother." "You mean you like her?", Ferb asked. "Well... she certainly is a very beautiful woman", Lawrence admitted. "'Cause if you guys get married, Phineas and I'd be--", Ferb started. "Oh no. Not that. I still haven't gotten over the death of your mother", Lawrence said. "OK, Dad. Suit yourself", Ferb said. But he knew his dad couldn't hide it. Lawrence loved Linda. Friday night soon came and Lawrence and Ferb went over to the Flynns' household. Lawrence knocked on the door with one hand, a pair of roses in the other. Linda opened the door, and she was dressed in a very elegant... dress, what else? "Hello Lawrence. You too Ferb", Linda greeted. "I'm ready for the date. As you can see, I went shopping for the best tuxedo I could find at the Gogoplex Mall", Lawrence explained. "That's wonderful", she said, "Phineas! Candace! The Fletchers are here!" Phineas zoomed down the stairs in a flash and went to the door. "Hey Ferb!", Phineas greeted with a big smile. Candace reluctantly walked down the stairs. "Why do I have to babysit these brats?", Candace asked. "Candy, don't be so rude. Well kids, have fun", Linda said. "Oh we plan to", Phineas said. The door closed. "Okay, you nitwits. We'll order pizza then it's off to bed", Candace said. "Isn't it a little early to go to bed?", Ferb asked. "No. No, it's not", Candace said and she marched into the kitchen to use the phone. When she was finished, she returned to the living room - but the boys were gone. Candace looked out the window and saw Phineas & Ferb in the backyard with a large contraption. "What IS that thing?!", she asked, and she hurried to the backyard. "Where are you two doing?", she asked. "It's an oversized telescope I like to call 'the Date-Spier', which we can use to see how Mom & Dad are doing on their date", Phineas explained. Candace looked through the telescope. She could plainly see the two adults ordering food at the Trendy Restaurant. "So what will you order, darling?", Lawrence asked. "Well, I like the shrimp special", she said. "And I'll take the steamed vegetables with a side of butter", Lawrence said. The waiter walked away. "This evening seems to be going pretty well", Linda said. "Yes, but there is one thing I must ask you. It's been brought to my attention that you were married before", Lawrence said, trying to stir up a conversation. "Oh.. well, ''he ''was a very nice man. He had handsome red hair, and a somewhat pointy nose. We.. loved each other very much", Linda revealed. "If you adored each other, what could've probably happened?", Lawrence asked. "Well... it was a normal morning and.. he was gone. Just like that. Never seen again", Linda said. "He just... left?", Lawrence asked. "I don't like to talk about it", Linda said, her voice cracking and tears streaking down her face. "Oh honey, please don't cry. I'm sure everything will be OK", Lawrence comforted. "Really?", Linda asked, wiping tears off her face. "I'm sure. As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you", he said with a smile. But Candace's viewing was interrupted by a random car pulling up in front of the house. "Ooh. Pizza's here!", she said and rushed to the car with a wad of money. "Huh. You know Ferb, this is pretty ordinary. We should try to trick it out. Make it more outlandish", Phineas said. Ferb opened his mouth but Phineas quickly said, "I got it!" Candace went back to the backyard with the pizza but immediately dropped it when in place of the Date-Spier was a giant movie screen! "What the --?! Where'd this come from?", Candace asked. "We made it. This way we can listen to whatever they're saying in 5.1 surround sound", Phineas explained. "And it comes with 3-D glasses", Ferb added. "But the whole town can see it!", Candace said. "Exactly. Then we all can enjoy the magic of Mom and Lawrence's date", Phineas said. "Wha -? You can't do this! I'm calling Mom!", Candace took out her phone and called Linda. "Hello?', Linda answered. "Mom! Phineas and Ferb made a giant movie screen and now they're spying on you and Mr. Fletcher's every move!", Candace explained. "Now really Candace, I know you can be annoyed by the boys, but there's no reason for you to make up lies about them", Linda said. "But Mom, I'm telling the truth! You have to come home RIGHT NOW!", Candace pleaded. "Okay fine Candace, if it'll make you happy", Linda said and hung up. "What is it Linda?", Lawrence asked. "Candace is telling some crazy story about the boys and she wants me to come home", Linda explained. "Well you can go. There's nothing more important than the needs of a child", Lawrence said. Candace stood by the movie screen. "Okay you two, you didn't listen to me, now Mom's coming over here to bust you!", Candace said. "That's okay. They already left the restaurant", Phineas said. "How did you guys even make this so quickly?", Candace asked. "Well, we didn't use the krazy glue", Ferb said. Candace leaned against the legs of the screen. The screen toppled over and CRASHED, bursting into a million pieces. "Oops. There it goes", Phineas said. "So it's destroyed. Big whoop. I can still show Mom the pieces", Candace said, "and -- Ooh! Is that a magnet?", Candace asked. "Yeah, when you make something like that, you gotta have everything", Phineas explained. "I've always been interested in these little doo-hickeys." Suddenly, the nuts and bolts of the once-movie screen were attracted to the magnet and closed in on Candace! "Waah!", she yelled. Candace ran out of the backyard onto the street, nuts and bolts still following her. "Help me!", she cried. "Candace! Let go of the magnet!", Phineas commanded. Candace threw the magnet into the air. She ducked as the nuts and bolts flew over her head. Across the street, a Random Guy was walking with an empty box. "Man, I'll never find the nuts and bolts needed to fix my car", he lamented. The magnet landed in his box, as did the nuts and bolts that followed. "Alright!", he cheered. 'Twas then that Linda and Lawrence pulled into the driveway. "Candace, why are you lying down on the sidewalk?", Linda asked. Candace jumped up. "But the.. the, movie screen, and crash, magnet, nutty bolts, and... aw, forget it", Candace said. "Phineas! Ferb! We're back!", Lawrence called. Phineas and Ferb arrived on the scene. "That was fun. We should do the same thing tomorrow", Phineas said. "Yeah. Well... see you later", Ferb said. Lawrence gave Linda a kiss on the cheek. Linda blushed. The Fletchers walked away. "Sigh", went Linda. "This is one night I'll never forget", Phineas said. And now you know how that all started. But there still is more. LOTS more... Chapter 15: The Proposal A year had passed since the events of the last chapter. Phineas and Ferb had build more inventions, each bigger and better than the rest. Candace had attempted to bust them, but had only succeeded in raising the family's phone bill. Linda & Lawrence grew closer in love. Then, it came the day that Lawrence had invited Linda and the kids to meet him in the Danville Park. Linda couldn't resist. "Oh, this is wonderful! I wonder what will be waiting for me today? A slow dance? Flowers?", Linda thought out loud. "Mom, this is probably just gonna be like the rest of your dates. Mr. Fletcher just doesn't have the guts to propose to you", Candace said. "And what makes you think that?", Linda asked. "The fact that it's been a year, you've gone on a bunch of dates, and he still hasn't shown any major romantic elements other than when he kissed you at that Love Handel concert", Candace explained. "You know an awful lot for an 11 year-old girl", Linda replied. "Yes. Yes, I do. Maybe it's because I watch so many soap operas. Curse those handsome male stars!", Candace muttered. "Come on, Phineas! Hurry up or we'll be late!", Linda called. "Be right down, Mom", Phineas replied. "Oh, I seem to have dropped my keys", Linda said, bending down to pick up the object. Phineas raced down the stairs with his speed-defying shoes in half a second. "Phineas, you came down here so fast. It's almost as if you have speed-defying shoes", Linda said. "That's 'cause I do, Mom", Phineas said. "Oh Phin, you have such an imagination", Linda admired. "No, Mom, he really DOES have speed-defying shoes! It's one of the things he and Ferb ---", Candace started. "Honey, just revel in your brother's fun. Now let's go, or we'll be late", Linda announced. Meanwhile, Lawrence and Ferb were waiting in the park. "Oh, Linda's going to be here any minute and the chariot man still isn't here! Now how am I going to dazzle Linda with a fancy ride before I hand her the wedding ring?", Lawrence asked. Ferb looked at his father. He wasn't so sure with this marriage thing, but it hurt to see his Dad in this mood. Surely, he would go against every moral fiber of his being just to make Lawrence and Linda happy. "Father, I can help you", Ferb spoke up. "I doubt you can, Ferb", Lawrence lamented. "I can. I just need $10", Ferb explained. Lawrence looked at Ferb. "$10 for what?", he asked. "Just trust me", Ferb said. Lawrence looked at Ferb. A smile spread across his face. "Okay, Ferb-O. I know I can trust you", Lawrence said and handed his son a ten dollar bill. Ferb jumped off the bench he and Lawrence were sitting on and went for the nearest hardware store. "Okay, I'll need a chainsaw, tires, some nuts and bolts, a giant rubber band, leather seats, growth elixir, tree seeds, and a pair of horses", Ferb said and handed the cashier the ten dollars. "Aren't you a little young to be purchasing these items?", the cashier asked. "Yes. Yes, I am", Ferb replied. "Then you'll need a parent here with you", the cashier ordered. Ferb stared at the cashier for a few seconds. "Okay, fine. Never mind", the cashier said and went to the back to get the needed equipment. Soon, Ferb left the store with the aforementioned items. He went to a group of trees and cut them down with the chainsaw. Then he planted the seeds in the place of the cut trees. He poured some handy growth elixir on the seeds, and in a matter of minutes, new trees had sprouted. Ferb cut the trees and combined the wood to make a trusty chariot, with tires and nuts & bolts holding it up. He put the leather seats up on it, and used the rubber band as a whip (or whatever that thing is) to control the horses. Ferb drove over to his father. "My word! Ferb, how'd you get all this?!", Lawrence asked, quite appaled. "With a $10 bill", Ferb answered. In the distance, Lawrence heard Linda park her car. "It's Linda!", Lawrence shouted. "How do you --?", Ferb started. "I just know the sounds, okay?", Lawrence said. "Come on, Ferb!", Lawrence ordered and ran towards the Flynns, with Ferb and his chariot closing in behind him. "Now Ferb, I'll need you to hide behind the tree and come out when I call you, okay?", Lawrence instructed. Ferb gave a thumbs-up and went behind the tree. The Flynns caught up with Lawrence. "Ah Linda, how's my favorite girl?", Lawrence asked, hugging Linda. Candace scoffed. "What's wrong?", Phineas asked. "Nothin' ", Candace muttered. "Now Linda, today is a very special day. A day that will go down in history as... er, a very special day!", Lawrence announced. "What's so special?", Linda asked, blushing that Lawrence had prepared all this for her. Lawrence snapped his fingers. Ferb and the chariot came out from behind the tree. Linda gasped. Candace rolled her eyes. "Awesome!", Phineas replied. "Climb aboard. Admission is free", Lawrence said, taking Linda's hand and climbing into the chariot. When everyone was inside, the chariot took off. The horses galloped pleasantly... and they, er... they galloped pleasantly... uh, I got nothing. "Lawrence, this is wonderful!", Linda admired, resting her head on Lawrence's shoulder. "It gets better", Lawrence whispered, looking at the ring in his left pocket. "Ferb, this is great! We should do again someday, the two of us. And invite the neighborhood!", Phineas said with glee. "Not on my watch!", Candace interrupted. "But Candace, you don't have a watch", Phineas pointed out. The two boys and Candace stared at each other for a moment. "You know what? Just... shut up", Candace said, facing the other way. "Huh. Well, I never--- FERB, LOOK OUT!!!", Phineas yelled. Ferb snapped to. They were about to crash into a tree! Ferb quickly tried to change the direction! The horses quickly swerved and began to run at extreme speeds! "Aaaaah!", Linda yelled. "Ferb! Slow it down!", Lawrence ordered. Ferb opened his mouth to say something, but Phineas interrupted. "He can't! The horses have gone wild!", Phineas shouted. "Way to go, boys! One of your stupid inventions is going to kill--- ", Candace started. Just then, the horses abruptedly stopped! The chariot flew into the air as the Flynn-Fletchers were sent flying! "Mental note: When we make chariots, add ''robot ''horses instead", Phineas said to himself. "Lawrence, is THIS your idea of a wonderful evening?!!!", Linda shouted angrily. "Um, but I ---!", Lawrence tried to explain. "But NOTHING!", Linda shouted. SPLOOOOSH! The gang landed in a giant pond, indulging them all with water! "That's it, Lawrence! It's OVER!", Linda yelled. "But Linda, darling!", Lawrence begged, reaching for her hand. "Get away from me! I don't want anything from you ever again!", Linda shouted. "Even a wedding ring?", Lawrence asked, holding up the ring for all to see. Everything went quiet. The only sounds heard were crickets... and Candace fainting underwater. "L-Lawrence", Linda stammared, not knowing what to say. "Please, Linda. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Will you be mine?", Lawrence asked. Linda looked at him, confused. "Eh-are you sure? You didn't cause all this?", Linda asked. "No. Linda, like I told you 365 days ago... I would never hurt you", Lawrence said. (Romantic music plays) "Oh, Lawrence... I do!", Linda finally said. The crowd of people that had gathered around for this event started to cheer as Linda & Lawrence shared in a passionate kiss. "Yeah!", Phineas and Ferb, the new soon-to-be brothers, said as they gave each other a high-five. Candace came to, saw Linda & Lawrence kissing, then fainted again. And that's how the two families became one. But the wedding must still be explored... in the next chapter! Chapter 16: Linda and Lawrence's Wedding The two families returned home later that day. "Oh boy, now we have to plan the wedding, and where it's going to be, and the guests, and the cake, and the decorations, and the --", Linda started. "Don't worry, Linda. I'll take care of all of it for you", Lawrence promised. "Oh, you're so kind", Linda replied. "It's the least thing I can do for a person of your beauty", Lawrence said. "Oh, Lawrence...", Linda sighed. "Oh, Linda...", Lawrence sighed. "Oh, get a room, you two!", Candace groaned. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were having a conversation of their own. "This is great, Ferb! We've finally be siblings! Now we won't have to wait for the next time you come over to build things!", Phineas said, joyously. Ferb opened his mouth to say something, when Phineas interrupted, "Our parents look so happy. Ah man, Ferb, I wish there was something we could do for them." "Well, we could --", Ferb started. "That's it, Fletcher! We'll make the best wedding for Mom and Lawrence ever! Aren't I a genius?", Phineas said. "That's what I was going to --", Ferb started. "Looks like your dad's leaving, Ferb-o. You're going to have to go now. See ya! I'll call you when I get some ideas", Phineas farewelled. "But I --", Ferb started. "Come, Ferb! We must go now!", Lawrence said, grabbing Ferb's arm. "Can't we --?", Ferb started. "Good-bye, Linda, darling!", Lawrence farewelled. "Bye, handsome!", Linda replied. Ferb & Lawrence walked to their car, then drove off. "Ah, this is the best day of my life", Lawrence sighed. "That's great, but --", Ferb started. "The only way this could get any better is if they had a new version of Jane Eyre in the offing", Lawrence said. "Ugh! I give up...", Ferb groaned. "Give up what? It better not be love. Don't give up love Ferb. Don't... give... up... the love", Lawrence replied. And so a few months passed, and the soon-to-be-wed couple made up plans and arrangements for their wedding, unknown that Phineas and Ferb were cooking up their own version. "Okay, so then the boy, dressed up as Cupid, flies in through the window with the rings, then drops them, which land on Mom & Lawrence's finger. And then as for the cake, since we can't decide between chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry, we'll make each layer of cake a different flavor. And then the very top will be a combination of the three, choconillaberry, if you will. Oh, and the ice sculpture will --", Phineas explained. " -- will be made of unmelting ice, shaped like Dad & Linda waltzing in their wedding clothes", Ferb finished. "Exactly! Just like what I was thinking", Phineas agreed. Phineas and Ferb took their plans downstairs to show their parents. "Hey Mom, and Mr. Ferb's Dad! Check out these wedding plans me and Ferb whipped up!", Phineas said. Linda took the notes, and Lawrence glanced over her shoulder to look at them. "Well, this is all nice, but where are you gonna get unmelting ice?", Linda asked. "Give us 5 bucks and we'll make it toot-suite", Ferb suggested. Linda & Lawrence laughed. "No, guys! They actually ''will ''make it!", Candace said, rushing on the scene. "Oh Candace, revel in the kids' imagination", Linda said. "They CAN! Ugh, no one believes me!", Candace groaned, marching away. "Alright, kids. We'll give you the $5 for the 'unmelting ice' ", Lawrence said, winking and handing the boys a $5 bill. "Thanks, Mr. Ferb's Dad! You won't be disappointed!", Phineas said, he and Ferb running away. The two adults didn't know the kids could actually make that, and just played along with what they thought was the boys' imagination. Anyway, soon came the day of the wedding, and it didn't exactly start out the way Linda & Lawrence envisioned it. "Oh no! This is a complete disaster! The guests are going to be here any minute and everything's messed up!", Linda panicked, gazing at the mess in the church. "Don't worry, Linda. I'll fix things!", Lawrence tried to reassure. "Where's the cake? And the ice sculpture?", Linda asked, in worry. "Ooh... I, er, uh, might have forgotten those...", Lawrence groaned. "At LEAST tell me you have the rings...", Linda pleaded. "The rings! Oh yes, those rings!", Lawrence said. He checked his pockets, then searched around the room, then concluded, "I lost the rings." "Oh, DARN! Who will save us now?", Linda asked. "Do not worry, Mother and Mr. Fletcher! Candace Flynn shall save the day!", shouted a loud voice. "Wha --?", Linda stammared. Candace strolled into the room in a princess outfit, holding a notebook. "I've always wanted to be in charge of a wedding! How about I help you, Mom?", Candace asked. "Now, Candy, I'd love to have your assistance, but this is a job for... more experienced people", Linda replied. "Well, is there ''anything ''I can do?", Candace asked. "Hmm... say, Candace, if your Aunt Tiana ever has a wedding, you can be charge of that, 'kay?", Linda suggested. "Fine", Candace replied. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but we have a wedding crisis here!", Lawrence complained. Suddenly, some instrumental music started to play. "What's --?", the three muttered. Just then, Isabella and her Li'l Sparks group dressed as flower girls entered the room. "Aw, how cute", Linda admired. Following the flower girls were Ferb, hauling a wheelbarrow with the ice sculpture in it, and Phineas doing likewise, but with the cake in the wheelbarrow. "Oh! Aw... thank you!", Linda said, overjoyed. Candace's eyes started to twitch. "Don't worry, Mom! Ferb and I've got 'cha covered!", Phineas said. "Don't we have some wonderful little boys, Linda?", Lawrence asked. "Yes. Yes, we do", Linda replied. Candace broke her notebook in two, in anger. "That's not all of it. Come in, folks!", Phineas shouted. A group of workers came into the room, and started to decorate it for the wedding. "This is great, Lawrence!", Linda said, shedding a tear of joy. Just as the last worker put up the last shade, the guests started to pour in. Family members of Linda's and some of Lawrence's filled up the seats. "Hey Lawrence, how come there are more guests from my side of the family than yours? Yours couldn't make it from England in time?", Lawrence asked. Lawrence's eyes widened as he remembered what happened last year. "Um... uh, yeah, I'm sure that's it", Lawrence lied. Soon, the time came for the two to be wed. With everything as perfect as it could be, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace took their seats in the front row and watched the ceremony. Lawrence and the minister were in the front of the room. Linda walked down the aisle. "Doesn't she look beautiful?", Lawrence whispered to the minister. "I dunno. She's your fiancee, not mine", the minister replied. Linda joined Lawrence as the minister started his speech: "Friends, family members, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining together of these two young ones, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher..." Soon, the time came for Linda & Lawrence to put their rings on. "Uh-oh. We don't have the rings. What are we going to do?", Linda whispered. "I don't know. Let's wing it", Lawrence replied. Meanwhile in the audience, Phineas said, "Hey Ferb, what'd we do with the rings? Hello, Ferb?" Ferb was busy maneuvering a remote control. CRASH! Suddenly, something came flying in through a window. It was... "Perry?!", Linda yelled. It was indeed Perry the Platypus, and he had a helicopter strapped to his back, which Ferb controlled. Perry was lowered down to Linda & Lawrence's level, and he put out his paws, to reveal the couple's rings on each. Lawrence removed the rings and placed them on his and Linda's fingers. Ferb lowered Perry to the floor, and turned off the helicopter. Perry chattered, then scurried off to the outside. There, he put his secret agent hat on, and ran down the road, where he encountered Dr. Doofenshmirtz! "Oh, so you think you can evade me, eh, Perry the Platypus?", Doof asked, "Well, you cannot!" Doof pulled out a ray gun and shot at Perry, blasting him to the ground. "Now, Perry the Platypus, I have planted a bomb in that church over there! Why, you ask? Well, when I was going to get married to my wife, Charlene, we went to that church, but one of the guys turned me down, because he said I was 'ugly'! Now I shall make sure NO one gets married there anymore!", Doof explained. Perry remembered that the Flynns and Fletchers were in there, then jumped up and punched Doof! Inside the church, Linda and Lawrence were about to kiss. "So now, by the power invested in me, I declare you --", the minister started. Suddenly, a bunch of grunts and groans of pain were heard from outside. Once it ended, the minister continued, "... I declare you man and wife!" With that, Linda and Lawrence kissed, officially uniting the two families as one. Everyone cheered! Meanwhile, Perry was fighting Doof, from whom those grunts and groans of pain came from, after being beaten by Perry. Perry unleashed one final attack and kicked Doof across the face! Doof hit the ground, and a remote fell from his pocket and broke in half. "Ha! Now, Perry the Platypus, you have set the bomb! I have succeeded... though I am in excrutiating pain." Perry rushed to enter the church, but was too late. "Okay, who wants some cake?", Linda asked. BOOM! The bomb, which was under the floor which the cake was on, exploded! But, as anything made by Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., didn't work that well, and only caused the cake to blow up and splatter all over the married couple. The two looked at each other, then burst into laughter! The entire room joined them. "What? I don't understand! The entire church should have been blown to smithereens! Ugh... no matter", Doof groaned, getting up, "I shall make my escape!" Doof started to run, but tripped on a rock and landed in a puddle of mud. "D'oh...", he grunted. Perry entered the church, albeit without hat and on his legs, chattering. "Oh, there you are, Perry. You missed it", Phineas told him. Hours later, the limousine arrived, and Linda and Lawrence piled into it. They then rode off, as a banner reading "JUST MARRIED!!!" attached to the bumper waved in the wind. Doofenshmirtz had gotten up from the puddle of mud and was dusting himself, when the limousine drove by, running over the mud, which splashed on Doof! "Ah, come on!", he yelled. In the limo, Lawrence said, "You know what? I was wrong. THIS is the best day of my life." Then he and Linda kissed once more as the limo drove off into the distance... The End... NOT! What? Did you think the story was over just like that? No, I'm afraid not, random reader. There is still more to be read. Why, this is just the prologue. You've yet to hear the whole story... o_O Chapter 17: 5 Years Later... Emily Returns! SNEAK PEEK: It's 5 years later, and Phineas & Ferb are in the midst of their "best summer ever" (the one featured in the show). However, trouble stirs when Emily Kinney arrives in America to tell Ferb of the impending doom in Britain! NOTE: This chapter may intertwine with Old Friend From Britain. Chapter 18: A New Adventure! Cast Main Cast Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher :Freddie Highmore as Kid Ferb :Willam Miller as Toddler Ferb Emma Watson as Emily Kinney Used with permission from Disney Girl 94. :Holly Bodimeade as Kid Emily :Isabelle Earnshaw as Toddler Emily Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn :Nichalos Art as Young Phineas Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher Malcolm McDowell as Santego Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn :Tessa Allen as Young Candace Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Secondary Cast Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Rai Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm Julie Andrews as The Queen Damian Lewis as Joe Wheezer Anne Hathaway as Madam Fletcher Geoffrey Rush as The Captain Sequel by Ferbette After reading this I decided to make a sequel starring Ferb's female counterpart Florence where it revals she's the daughter of a princess of Denmark and after the F.O.L.F (Falicty of Lost Royalty) discover it's her a day after she is entred in a singing competion featuring kids from across the contury and along the way she must decide to become Queen of Denmark or hang out with her sister,friends,and family ,but she also gets kidnapped by an evil former govenor of Russia who casue the disappearnce of her mother and Gerland must save her.Hope the writer doesn't mind me writing thisThe Ferbette 14:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher